The present invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly, to a trading card dispenser for use with such devices.
Typically, amusement devices employ player operated controls, which are used either to manipulate a ball on a playfield (for example, pinball games and the like) or control the movement of an image on a video screen. A game providing additional novelty and player appeal is desirable.
It is well-known in the art to link performance during play of the game to a reward, such as bonus plays or additional points for achieving a specific objective. These type of rewards, however, are of limited utility in stimulating player interest in games designed to simulate sporting events such as baseball, football, basketball, etc. Development of new and exciting rewards for successfully achieving objectives of the game are desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement device that provides enhanced player appeal and entertainment value.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an amusement device that provides a reward for achieving game objectives through the skill of the game player.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such rewards in the form of trading cards to stimulate player interest.
These objects, as well as others, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the invention provided below.